To Let True Love Remain Unspoken
by KoolerKid24
Summary: Is the quickest route to a heavy heart. More inside!
1. Chapter 1

To Let True Love Remain Unspoken…

Is the quickest route to a heavy heart. Takes place after Tess exposes Mitchie's secret. Kind of what I thought would happen. Smitchie of course!

* * *

Peggy and Ella looked at Mitchie. "Mitchie," Peggy started.

"Mitchie has dishes to do," Tess snapped. "Let's go." The three of them slowly left.

"Shane-" Mitchie turned around to explain.

"You were lying to me all summer," Shane accused.

"Yes, but-" Shane cut Mitchie off again.

"You know, I'm so used to people pretending around me."

"I was not pretending!" Mitchie cried.

"And I really thought you were different," Shane said, nearly crying as well. "But you're just like everyone else! You wanted to be friends with Shane Gray, not me! Tricks on me, huh?"

"I was just trying to-" Mitchie failed at explaining once again.

"Save it for your interview with Pop Informer magazine, I know I gave an earful." With that, Shane walked away and Mitchie started crying. Then Caitlyn pulled her away.

"Not here, you don't".

* * *

Mitchie lay on the bed in her mom's cabin, crying. Caitlyn was rubbing her back, soothingly.

"My stuff," Mitchie managed to say between tears.

"I'll get it for you," Caitlyn said. "You don't have to face Tess again."

"Okay," Mitchie said quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brown had found his nephew sitting outside with his guitar.

"Hey, what happened out there, mate?"

"Nothing," Shane said. He didn't feel like talking about it.

"Didn't look like nothing to me. You looked crushed, pummeled, absolutely destroyed-"

Shane cut his uncle off. "I got it, Uncle Brown."

"Well, have you at least found your special girl?" Shane looked at him.

"It's crazy, I have her song stuck in my head. _This is real, this is me, gonna' let the light…_" Shane shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Little did he know Tess had overheard him singing the song.

Tess ran back to her cabin and pulled out Mitchie's song book. "This is real, this is me, gonna' let the light shine on me," she read. "Oh, this is perfect," she said as a plan began to form in her head.

Suddenly the door opened and Caitlyn stepped inside. "What do _you _want?" Tess snapped, while hiding the book behind her back.

"I just came to get Mitchie's stuff," Caitlyn said, then grabbed Mitchie's bag. "It's not like I want to talk to the world's biggest jerk." Then, just as she was about to leave, Caitlyn turned back to Tess, and told her, "But it I did, I would tell you to step away from the mirror, and see the all the damage that you've caused." Then she left.

Once she was gone, Tess pulled the notebook back out. "Oh, this is going to be fixed quickly."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. Okay, I know this is short, but it's a good cliffhanger, don't you agree? Now press that pretty blue button down there.


	2. Chapter 2

That night they had another pajama jam

That night they had another pajama jam. Of course, Mitchie was still in her cabin, but Caitlyn had gone to make sure the gossip stayed to a minimum.

As three guys finished their dance, Dee took the microphone and introduced…Tess.

Tess took the mic and began to sing into it.

"_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"

At this point, Shane, who had been in the back of the crowd had pushed his way to the front.

"_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way"_

Caitlyn, who was standing opposite Shane, saw his face brighten up. _So this must be that song_, she thought. _But it doesn't sound like Tess, it sounds kind of familiar._ Then Caitlyn saw something peeking out of Tess' sweater pocket and got an idea. As Tess stepped in front of her, Caitlyn stuck her foot out, tripping Tess.

"_This is real, this is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm – whoa!"_

As Tess fell, the note book fell out of her pocket.

Caitlyn realized what it was immediately, and grabbed it. She quickly leafed through it until she found what she was looking for. "Tess, what is this, and why does it have the song you were just singing in it?" Caitlyn asked.

Tess, who had stood up by now answered. "It's my song book."

"Then why does it have Mitchie's name on it?"

A ripple went through the crowd, and Shane, who was getting confused, crossed his arms. But Tess stood her ground.

"Because Mitchie stole that song from me!" Tess exclaimed.

"Oh, and did she also steal 'Who Will I Be'?"

"What?" Tess asked.

"_Who will I be, it's up to me, all the never ending possibilities that I can see, there's nothing that I can't do. _Last time I checked, Mitchie told us all she wrote that."

Everyone gasped and Tess looked down at her feet.

Shane had finally been brought back to earth, because he said, "What? Give me that." He plucked the notebook from Caitlyn's hands. He read a few lines of 'Who Will I Be,' then flipped to 'This is Me,' and finally, looked at the cover to see if it certainatly did have Mitchie's name on it.

"Why are you always trying to ruin things?" Tess asked Caitlyn.

"Oh, I'm not trying to ruin this, I'm trying to fix it, because like I said, you've done enough damage."

As Tess gasped, Shane said, "yeah, and so have I." He handed Mitchie's notebook back to Caitlyn, then said, "I have to find Mitchie." He ran out of the room. Five seconds later he ran back in. "By the way, where's Mitchie?"

"Probably in her cabin," Caitlyn said. Shane ran back out, but ten seconds later…

"Where's Mitchie's cabin?"

"She shares one with her mom," Caitlyn said, getting impatient. "Now quit stalling, and _go_." She practically pushed Shane out the door._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Shane figured out which was Mitchie's mom's cabin, and opened the door slowly. "Hello?" He said. He heard some shuffling and stepped inside. "Mitchie?" he asked. But instead a woman stepped out into view. "Oh, uh, you must be Mitchie's mom."

"Yes I am. And you are Shane?"

"Yeah. Um, do you know where Mitchie might be?" he asked.

"She could be by the lake or in the hall with the piano, why?"

"Because I think I made mistake, Mrs. Torres, but I'm ready to fix it." With that, he left.

In the cabin, Mitchie's mom thought to herself, _maybe he's not too bad._

Shane first checked the piano hall (AN: I really don't know what it's called). As he approached the door, he heard singing and felt a wave of déjà vu.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta' find you."_

Shane quietly crept up behind her and said in her ear, "First lying about your mom, now stealing my song? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mitchie Torres, when are you ever going to learn?"

At the sound of someone behind her, Mitchie's fingers leapt of the keys and she spun around, gasping. But when she who it was, she glared at him. "What do you want?"

"How about my song?" Shane smirked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. But Mitchie just glared more.

"I wasn't trying to steal it."

"Eh, don't worry, you're not the only one, Tess just sang your song to the entire camp."

"Oh, that explains where my song book went," Mitchie said.

"Yeah, but Caitlyn got it back for you."

"I have to thank her – wait, how did you know that it was my song?"

"I saw your notebook. Your songs are really good."

"Thanks, why did you come here, anyway?"

"You didn't think I was going to spend a month trying to find the girl with the voice and then let her get away, did you?" (AN: I couldn't tell how much time Shane spent, but let's just say a month.)

Sitting down on the bench next to her, Shane asked Mitchie, "Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"I didn't think it could've been. I've never thought my songs were all that great."

"Great? Mitchie they're amazing!" Shane exclaimed.

"Thanks. I guess I also thought it'd be too good to be true. You know? I'm friends with Shane Gray, and he also loves my voice? And then…it turned out to be good to be true." Mitchie's voice got soft, but she raised it back up. "I never lied to you, Shane. I lied to Tess."

"Oh, well, then!" Shane said with mock happiness.

"But you don't understand! I would've told you the truth!"

"Then why didn't you? You had plenty of chances!" Shane said, standing up.

"I was afraid you would tell everyone," Mitchie said looking up at him.

"And didn't that work out great!" Shane said sarcastically, again. "Why did you lie in the first place?"

"Well, it's just that, I've never had that many friends, and here I wanted thing to be different," Mitchie said, looking down at her hands. "I thought that befriending Tess would help, but she didn't look too interested in me, so I guess I kind of cracked. I didn't know what else to do."

After a moment, Shane said, " You're lying again."

"What! No I'm not! Why would you say that?"

"Because I can't picture you without friends."

"Well, it's true. I've always been the nerdy girl."

Shane was shocked. "Nerdy? No way! More like nice, talented, and pretty."

"What?" Mitchie's head snapped up. Had Shane Gray just called her talented and pretty. Looking at his face, it seemed he had. "Uh, try telling the kids at school that."

"Why don't we go on a canoe ride to talk about this?" Shane suggested. Mitchie finally smiled and nodded.

Ten minutes later Mitchie and Shane were out on the lake, going in circles in a canoe.

"So…" Shane started.

"So…" Mitchie said.

"Tell me about yourself. No lies." Shane said.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Mitchie asked.

"Anything and everything," Shane said.

"Ok, well, my full name is Mitchie Torres, I was born in Dallas, Texas, I am 15 years old, and my birthday is May 15. I have one friend named Sierra, who I have known since kindergarten, and speaks fluent Chinese. My hobbies are singing and songwriting, and I play guitar and piano. And one day I want to be a famous singer," Mitchie said. "Now you."

"'Kay. My full name is Shane Gray, I was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, about 17 years ago. I'm in an incredibly awesome band called Connect 3 with my two friends, Nate and Jason. I like to sing and play guitar, and I already am a famous singer," Shane responded.

"Very modest," Mitchie laughed.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly known for my modesty," Shane replied, smiling. Mitchie laughed and Shane couldn't help but notice that even her laugh was musical. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was kiss her. He leaned forward, and Mitchie's laughter stopped. Slowly, they both inched forward, until there were only a few centimeters in between…

"Hey! Guys!" a voice called.

"Mitchie? Shane? You out there? It's late!" a second voice said.

Mitchie and Shane pulled away quickly, and looked to shore, where Nate and Caitlyn were yelling for them.

"shoot," Shane said, silently. "Yeah, we're out here, guys! We'll be there in a second!" he yelled back to the two on the shore.

He and Mitchie managed to actually paddle straight, and made it to shore.

"God," Nate said. "What are you guys doing out there, this late?"

"Nothing," Shane said. Then he added, under his breath, "unfortunately."

"Well, let's go, before Brown finds out," Caitlyn said.

"Uh, you guys go ahead, we'll catch up," Shane said, motioning to Nate and Caitlyn.

"Yeah…so where does this leave us?" Mitchie asked.

"How about we just pick up where we left off?" Shane replied. And before Mitchie could say anything else, he had pulled her closer to him, and covered her lips with his.

All rational thoughts flew from Mitchie's brain, and after she registered what was happening, she found herself kissing Shane back.

Shane's arms encircled Mitchie's tiny waist, pulling her as close as possible, while Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane's neck, securing herself at that distance.

The kiss seemed to last forever, or at least until they both needed to breathe. Slowly pulling apart, Mitchie smiled up at Shane.

"And, uh, after that?" she asked.

"I uh…I don't know," Shane confessed. "I want to be with you Mitchie, but with all my tours and stuff, I don't know."

Mitchie bit her lip and looked at the ground. "So, what can we do?"

"I'll talk to Nate and Jason, and maybe Uncle Brown…wait! The Final Jam!"

"What about it?"

"You sing and win!"

"Shane, that wouldn't be fair," Mitchie told him.

"Right, well, we'll see. Right now let's just focus on the present."

"Yeah, and right now it's late, so we better hurry up and back to our cabins," Mitchie said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at breakfast!" Shane called to Mitchie, who was running to her cabin. She waved and yelled back to him,

"Goodnight!"

Then she went back to her cabin, flopped down on her bed, and dreamt of a not-too-modest, cookie-cutter, pop star, who just so happened to be a great kisser.

And, well, you know the rest. Tess frames Mitchie and Caitlyn, who get banned. Mitchie still sings, Shane joins in. Peggy wins the Final Jam, and everything's great!

AN: So, that's it. I had writer's block, so I'm sorry for the long wait, but I just finished. I might make a sequel, or something, if people want.


End file.
